Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-2x-3y = -2$ $2x+3y = 2$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x-3y = -2$ $-3y = 2x-2$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{3}x + \dfrac{2}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+3y = 2$ $3y = -2x+2$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{3}x + \dfrac{2}{3}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.